Alucard (Castlevania)
How Alucard joined the Tourney In the age of no Belmonts, Alucard witnesses Dracula rising and falling many times. He begins to seek a way in which he could permanently destroy his father. When the Vampire Killer whip is passed down to the Morris Clan, he creates the Alucard Spear with the intention of it supporting the Vampire Killer whip, and he bequeaths it to the Lecarde Clan (some speculate these are his descendants). One day, many years later, he enters the time rift. In it he faces the minions of Dracula, Carmilla and Death. He then defeats his father, proving that he had the power to defeat him even when he was at his full power. When he returns to his normal place in time, he continues his quest to ultimately defeat Dracula. He later hears about Nostradamus's prophecy that stated that Dracula would rise in the year 1999. Alucard makes preparations for the ultimate defeat of Dracula. He enlists the services of the priest of the Hakuba Shrine and they perform a ritual that seals Dracula's Castle inside of a solar eclipse, which separates him from the source of his power, thus breaking his cycle of resurrection. Julius Belmont, the Belmont who returned, defeats Dracula one final time and he is finished. Feeling he might be at peace with Dracula dead, Alucard prepares to go into seclusion, and emerge only to avenge the innocent. Suddenly, he learns that someone tends to give Dracula a vessel for his resurrection, Forest Law. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Alucard holds his sword near the ground. After the announcer calls his name Alucard positions his sword in a reverse grip as the camera zooms saying "Who calls me?" Special Moves Summon Spirit (Neutral) Alucard will summon a purplish-black spirit from his hand which will arc upwards toward his opponent. Tetra Spirit (Side) Alucard will put his hand on the ground, shout "Devour them!" and will call forth four spirits. They will stay on the ground until they lock a nearby target, and will then go after it or will fade away. If he was in the air while casting the spell, they appear in front of him and will hover in place until determining a target. Wing Smash (Up) Alucard will shout "No escape!", sprout bat wings and glide forwards very quickly with a broad swipe of his sword, knocking his opponent to the ground. In midair, he glides upwards with a broad swipe. Summon Sword Familiar (Down) Alucard will cause a magic circle to form underneath a nearby target and from it a sword familiar will appear, slicing up its victim from underneath. Hellfire (Hyper Smash) Alucard warps and launches three waves of three fireballs at the opponent. Inferno Blade (Final Smash) Alucard will shout "Now!" and perform a Wing Smash move. If he successfully strikes his opponent, he will take them to another realm and will place his sword in the dirt, where it will become lit on fire. His bat wings will grow enormous and he will yell "Here I come!", then pick up his sword and rocket towards his opponent quickly, strike them and send them flying upwards. He back flips in the air and then pushes himself off of a hovering magical circle, launching himself downwards and forwards towards his opponent again, declaring "It's over!" He lands while his opponent erupts into flames in the air behind him and then says "Burn away!" Victory Animations #Alucard turns his back, swiping his sword and saying "Forgive me. This, too, is fate." #*Alucard turns his back, swiping his sword and saying "ou don't belong in this world. Return to darkness." (Carmilla victories only) #Alucard moves his sword right and plants it in the ground as he says "I will not lose. Not until I keep the promise I made Mother." #*Alucard moves his sword right and plants it in the ground as he says "You will not survive long with those skills." (Eric Lecarde victories only) #*Alucard moves his sword right and plants it in the ground as he says "Your skills are not what they were." (Sypha, Grant Danasty, Trevor Belmont, Richter Belmont or Maria Renard victories only) #Alucard sprouts his bat wings and spins his sword then summons a spirit as he says "Apologies, but I cannot allow myself to be defeated." #*Alucard sprouts his bat wings and spins his sword then summons a spirit as he says "You lost your heart, your soul. You'll never win without them." (Count Dracula victories only) On-Screen Appearance A bat flies down and changes into Alucard who readies his sword and says "I have no choice. I will fight." Special Quotes *Back to the abyss with you. (When fighting Carmilla) *Though we were comrades, I will not hold back. (When fighting Trevor Belmont, Sypha, Grant Danasty, Richter Belmont or Maria Renard) *That lance... Are you of House Lecarde? (When fighting Eric Lecarde) *In Mother's name, I will defeat you again. (When fighting Count Dracula Trivia *Alucard's rival is Marshall Law's son, Forest, while his second rival is the Tiger of Jiangdong and the founder of the Wu Kingdom, Sun Jian. *Alucard shares his English voice actor with Sun Ce, Alex, Zhang He, Nightcrawler, Sasuke Uchiha, Iceman, Momotaro Tsurugi, Chibi-Robo, Cosmo Yuki, Ben Tennyson, Yosuke Hanamura, the Prince of All Cosmos, Bedman and Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada. *Alucard shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes), Light Yagami and Gilthunder. *Alucard shares his French voice actor with Jo "Joe" Yabuki. *Alucard shares his German voice actor with Twelve and Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros.. *Alucard shares his Arabic voice actor with Snapper, Slowking, Lavi, Renji Abarai, Takeshi Yamamoto and Zandeh. *Alucard shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Strider Hiryu, Takayuki Furuichi, Xiahou Yuan, Heidern and Yun Lee. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes